russovillefandomcom-20200214-history
Jargon
The long-time readers of Russo's Rants have their own jaron, acronyms, and in-jokes. This is an attempt at a comprehensive list. Wild Players and Management (Current and Former) *Eric Belanger - Bel, Bela, Grouchy, Hooknose *Derek Boogaard - The Boogieman, Boogs, Boogie *Pierre-Marc Bouchard - PMB, FSM (Figure Skating Midget) *Brent Burns - Inglewood Jack (or IJ for short) *Cal Clutterbuck - C-Buck, Buttertruck, Cannonball, Buttercup, Nutterbutt *Owen Nolan - Olden Nolan, IGoW (Irish God of War) *Benoit Pouliot - B-B-B-Benny, Benny Hill, Benny Poubah, Pool Boy *James Sheppard - Shep ("I've Been Playing Hockey Since I Was 2!") *Todd Richards - TR *Chuck Fletcher - CF, Fletch *Marian Gaborik - Groinerik , Gho$t, WonderGroin Twin #1 *Pavol Demitra - Demitriage, WonderGroin Twin #2 *Martin Skoula - Skouba, the Human Pylon *Radio - Branko Radivojevic *Stephane Veillieux - SRV (Stevie Ray Veillieux ), Rocky Dennis *Keith Carney - Yoda *Doug Risebrough - DR, Smug, Smugsbrough *Jacques Lemaire - JL *Dan Terhaar and Mike Greelay - the Wild TV announcers known as Dumb & Dumber, aka D&D. *Dan Terhaar - Dumb & Dumber #1 *Mike Greenlay - Dumb & Dumber #2, Greenhorn *Kevin Gorg - Quasimodo, Vern Tessio Other Players and Personalities *'Pinky and the Brain Twins: '''refers to Naslund and the Sedins. *'The Sisters: The Sedin Twins, Henrietta and Danielle *'''Paul Bunyan: Matthias Ohlund *'Cookie Jarvis:' Matt Cooke *'Hayseed:' Brian Hayward, moronic Ducks color man Other Teams *'The Fowl: '''Los Angeles Ducks of Anaheim *'BJs:' The team from Columbus, OH *'Grease:' Edmonton Oilers *'The Nuks:' Vancouver Canucks Random Jargon *'Slovak Shower:' refers to a scene from a Wild promotional video wherein Marian Gaborik and Pavol Demitra are seen going into a shower together. Since they are both Slovakian, it was referred to as a Slovak Shower. *'Russoville: is the informal name for Russo's blog, used primarily by the users. Users are also referred to as Russotans *'''Don Russo: is not Michael Russo's evil twin, but Russo himself. He is sometimes referred to simply as "The Don", as he is the boss. Mr. Burns is to Springfield as Mr. Russo is to Russoville. *'#2:' nickname for Kent Youngblood, intrepid Consiglieri to Don Russo. *'#3:' Brian Stensaas, aka Stencils, Good King Stensaaslas *'Russotan:' loyal student of the gospel of Don Russo. Denizen of Russoville, and possible poster in the comments section of the daily pearls of wisdom and enlightenment contained therein. *'GTRCMBSHP: '(pronounced “guitar comb shop”) abbreviation for Groin Triage and Rehabilitation Center for Make Benefit Slovakian Hockey Player. Located at Mayo Clinic, Rochester, MN *'Dr. Rosenrosen:' Director of GTRCMBSHP *'WWIFITF: '(pronounced “wuh-WIF-itiff”) abbreviation for the Wes Walz Institute for Instilling Testicular Fortitude *'MCSTDDC: '(pronounced “mic-stihd-DICK”) Matt Cooke School for Testicular Disintegration During Confrontations *'HUGGY: '(pronounced “huggy”) Healthful Unattaching from Good Goalscorers Yearning. Located at GTRCMBSHP, Dr. Rummack, director. *'100 Watt Jones: '''The best band you’ve never heard of. House band of Russoville * '''Food: '''When the Don posts a new blogpost, we say there is food. *'The Martin Skoula Hat Trick (MSHT): '(pronounced “EHM-shiht”) A player who is last on his team in +/-, has zero hits and contributes nothing offensively/makes a huge mistake that leads directly to a goal for the other team in a single game shall be awarded a MSHT *'Slover: '(named for Ray Slover, of The Sporting News) used to indicate poor journalism/be critical of poor journalism *'Getting Fedoruked: 'Getting your face caved in *'Dropping the Purse: 'Dropping the gloves *'Niederlanne: 'an aging but still productive player who waffles *'Cele: '''The term used for a Brent Burns goal celebration Users *NiNY - Nick in New York *KiPA - Kevin in PA *MKIA - Mister Know it All, a user who (often) talks to himself through his various usernames and refers to himself in the third person *VoR - Voice of Reason, aka Wafer, often tries to calm the riled mob, Excel maestro and founder of this here Wiki page *SoTB or SoB - Stoned on the Breakaway *WRT - Wild Road Tripper, a guy who goes to Wild road games because he has nothing better to do *BNAG - Boogie Needs a Goal, a man who desperately wants Boogaard to score a goal, then he can die a happy man. *ATX - AustinTXwildfan - AKA: Chairman of the Russoville Chamber of Commerce, head deacon at the Russoville non-denominational house of worship *WATX - WildinATX, the better half of ATX *BG - Bandgeek, the better half of Mr. Bandgeek *MrBG - Mr. Bandgeek *FFS - Five Forward System (previously known as Six Goalie System) *The Dude - The Alter Ego of ATX (only when consuming White Russians) *Smuggla - Grizzled WWII vet sitting at the corner of the Russoville bar *G* - GreenStar - Head coach of Russoville, Xs and Os Ninja *kj - 100 watt jones saxophonist extrordinaire and renowned Smug critic *DB - Deep Breath *kgoph - kgopher *Mike - known troll who hates the Wild (or "Mild" as he says), especially hated Doug Risebrough. Uses many aliases including, nut not limited to, CanucksFan and DucksFan. *El Gato - It means "The Cat" in Spanish Category:Ms. C. - Miss Conduct